Awakened
by xXx Little Cloud xXx
Summary: A new fledgling comes to Tulsa's House of Night. She's a special fledgling with an extra, unusual mark. But what's the story behind it? Watch as Rya Deatheart's story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

The cold ice hit my face as I walked in the Tulsa House of Night.

I felt all eyes on me as I walked along. But I kept my head held high.

See, I wasn't like a normal fledgling. I had special marks. First off, my mark was black, and it had a bright red sun behind it. Not what I consider normal.

The marks are a whole story that's to long and hard for me to comprehend, maybe some other time.

But now, I had to find where my dorm is and everything. But before I could get to the office, a girl with some extra marks stopped me.

"Hey, would you like to eat with us?" She said. "Uh, well I have to find my dorm and-" She cut me off. "Real quick?" She said, looking at my mark.

Jeesh, that was annoying. But why not? "Sure, I guess I'm kinda hungry." I said, shrugging. She brought me to her table. There was two guys and four other girls. "I'm Rya." I said quietly. "Rya Deatheart." They gave small waves at me.

"Well, I'm Zoey Redbird. This is Shaunee and Erin. We like to call them the twins because they act a lot like each other." She was right. One was white and other one was black. Then she pointed over to the two guys. "This is Damien and Jack. There gay. Damien likes to use big words and Jack is good with technoloy." She said. They smiled sheepishly. "This is Stevie Rae. She rejected the change and came back to life, and is a red vamprye. She teaches one of the classes here." Zoey said. "And last is Aphrodite. She's a human but still has one of her fledgling gifts."

"Nice to meet everybody, but I really have to find my dorm." I said, about to head off, but Aphrodite stopped me. "Your roomies with me." She said. She told me where her dorm was and I headed there. Well, I made friend's the minute I got here. That was good. But I couldn't let my guard down just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lol! Sorry for the short chapter last time. I'm not very creative.. ;_; Lolz And just so you guys know, this is like my own version of Tempted, except I know this is never going to happen.**_

So I walked up to where Aphrodite said where her room was. I opened the door.

I was stunned by her room. It had a bunch of stuff you'd only see rich, stuck up, snotty girls would have. I bet a pair of her earrings would be more expensive then all of the stuff I owned.

Besides her section of the room was mine was mine. It had all my stuff that was in my room the last time. My anime posters, my laptop, desk, drawings, sketches and whatnot. I did love drawing.

I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted. So much can happen in a couple hours, enough to make you wanna curl up and sleep for a couple of weeks.

I felt like drawing, but I at least wanted to spend a couple of minutes with everybody. So I grabbed the schedule from my desk a threw my back pack on the floor, an rushed down to where the cafeteria was.

A let out a sigh of relief as I still saw everyone there, chatting happily. I just grabbed an apple from the lunch line and sat down with them. As I did, everyone got kinda quiet. It made me feel uncomfortable.

I took a bite of my apple after a couple seconds of silence or hushed whispered at the table. Every body jumped when I did. Jack giggled. But then, the doors opened, and a vampyre stepped in. He had thick , dark wavy hair and was tall and muscular. He had two arrows facing his crescent moon and different symbols around it. And they where all bright red like Stevie Rae's.

He walked over to the table and sat next to Zoey. "Oh, Rya, this is Stark. Stark, this is Rya."

"Nice mark." He said, looking at my forehead. I took a bite of my apple to avoid talking. It made me uncomfortable. I didn't like attention. Ever.

"Why did you come over here?" Zoey asked Stark. "We have to move back to the abbey. Kalona and Neferet found out where staying here now. My guess is there on there way now." Zoey nodded. "Raven Mockers already have surrounded the school."

Ehh..? What where they talking about? Raven Mockers? Ok, seriously, what is wrong with these people. "Um, okay we, um -" Zoey said, but I cut her off. "Explain, please. Raven mockers, Kalona, Neferet? I'm just confused."

So she did. About how Neferet wanted to rule the world or some crap like that (I'm over exaggerating, I know) And Kalona's legend how he got sex-addicted and crap. And how they teamed up and stuff.

They sounded like wack-jobs to me.

They also told me that Kalona had some kinda charm on him that attracted people to him, and not to look into his eyes. I nodded. "So, know that you know, I guess your kinda stuck in with us. But you can't let anyone know hun, 'Kay?" Stevie Rae said. "Right." I said back.

"Darius is waiting by the stables for us. He says there isn't many Raven Mockers outside, and we'll be able to sneak out with the car." Stark said. Zoey nodded.

"Okay, guys. Let's go." She said, standing up, and everyone else did too. We headed outside. It was raining, so the ground was muddy and difficult to walk on. But we managed. Then I heard a sickening caw, or croak or WHATEVER.

Getting caught of guard, I squealed, making whatever _it_ was, fly over to us.

"Whoops." I said sheepishly. I bet those where the Raven Mockers Zoey was talking about. And I also bet we had a fight on our hands.

My bad.


End file.
